


special sparkles

by sasshee



Series: through the holidays [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kids!Kaisoo, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: second chances on everything must be a great new year starter. junmyeon and sehun just need to take risks.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: through the holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	special sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> a new year continuation of trick or treat & mistletoe's memories so read it first before this hehe

Junmyeon wakes up earlier than usual. It felt strange to have Sehun with them in bed, but it doesn't feel uneasy. It is a _good_ strange feeling. 

He takes his time to stare at the two. Sejun’s embracing Sehun, and Sehun...is just so pretty while he’s asleep, with his disheveled hair. He tries to gather his thoughts as he studies Sehun's feature.

_Raising Sejun with Sehun and him being together, for real, would be a very nice thought._

When Sehun moves a little, he quickly averts his gaze away from them. He sits up, then decided that he needs to go out for a breather.

He goes down and walks towards the kitchen. But then, he remembers everything single thing last night. Their little conversation over a glass of wine, Sehun’s gift to him, and _that_ slowdance.

He remembers the way Sehun held his hand, the way Sehun held him on his waist as they slowly sway, and the way he was so near to him last night that his scent is still lingering on his mind and in his system. He recognizes that scent. That was the perfume that Sehun has been using ever since they were in college. _Oh, God._ He’s fucked up, he thinks.

The way he is falling for Sehun _again_ this fast is quite crazy.

He shakes his head and quickly gets his hot coffee before walks towards their porch. He settles the mug on the table, then he sits, slumping his back to make himself comfortable.

The Christmas morning breeze is quite cold, making him shiver a little. He opens his phone again, checking the Christmas greetings from his friends since he was _too busy_ to check it earlier. After he replies to those greetings, he sees that Minseok is online so he quickly taps the call button. It took five rings for Minseok to answer his call.

 _“What do you want from me?”_ Minseok groans, and he knows why so he can’t help but chuckle.

"Good morning, Minseok. I just need someone to talk to,” he says, then he breathes in deeply, “because I think I feel...overwhelmed.”

_“Why? What happened?”_

“I think you won't understand, but still I'm gonna share this to you."

 _"What do I won’t understand? Why are you calling me this early?"_ Minseok asks, confused.

He sips first on his coffee to ease up the coldness of the morning breeze. "I feel so happy, Minseok," he says, "I really do."

 _"Okay, so tell me what happened before I strangle you for calling me this early,"_ Minseok says grumpily.

"It's five-thirty, stop being dramatic."

_"I wake up at seven. It's still early."_

“Then why are you even online?”

_“I forgot to turn off the wifi.”_

"Okay okay, I get it, sleepyhead," he says, chuckling.

_"Now tell me already."_

"Minseok..." he starts before checking around if anyone is near him. When he didn't catch Sehun in his peripheral vision, he goes back to Minseok. "I've heard Sehun telling me he loves me."

_"Are you sure it wasn't for Sejun?"_

"I'm sure."

_"And why? And when?"_

"We've slept on one bed earlier. You know, Sejun insisted it and you know that I can't say no to Sejun," he explains. "And, for the why question, when Sejun fell asleep, I pretended to be asleep because my heart can't take it that I am on the same bed with him, with our son in the middle of us," he says as he adjusted himself from his seat. "You know what, I wish I have installed some secret camera or something because I wouldn't exchange that moment for anything. I want that to happen again because it makes me feel so complete...and happy."

The line goes silent, and he doesn't know if Minseok fell asleep again or something. But then, he hears his cousin clears his throat.

 _"_ _You still love him right?"_

He knew very well what to answer to that question. He knows he still love Sehun, but he can't let that little fear go away from his mind. "Well... _yes,"_ he admits, sighing in content as he finally got to say it.

_"You're whipped and in love and crazy."_

"I love him but not as much as I love Sejun."

 _"Lie to the wind, Junmyeon," Minseok_ deadpans _. "So you're letting him into your lives again?"_

"I am doing it as we speak."

_"People really go dumb when they're in love, huh?"_

"As if you aren't with your boy. What's his name again? Jongdae?" Junmyeon rebuts, making Minseok chuckle.

_"Shut up. He's my new boy. Not an ex who left me with a child without any reason."_

"It was for his career, understandable."

 _"You're dumb,"_ Minseok snaps, but maybe, he indeed is. So why would he be mad at that?

Junmyeon just chuckles at that, then he sips on his coffee. "It's still early for insults, you know. And it's Christmas Day, have some sense."

_"You tell that to yourself. I mean Junmyeon, is he even serious about this? Taking responsibility with Sejun? Last time I remember, he didn't even leave you an explanation as to why he suddenly vanished in this world."_

He understands where is this coming from. Surely, Minseok got some trust issues on Sehun, and he can't blame him for that. He's even thankful that Minseok tells him things that he _should_ consider before anything else, though it is so obvious that he won't even consider Minseok's words because _he loves Sehun._

"I talked with him last night. And yes, he seems serious about this. And who am I not to give it a shot? I mean this isn't only for me. There's a whole Sejun, Minseok. I want him to have a complete family. For the last five years, it was only me, you, and the kids in his life. I think I can't handle it to see Sejun growing up more without experiencing how it feels to have a complete family. I don’t want him to experience what I had experienced, you know," he says, and he knows that he got Minseok speechless when he hears an exasperated sigh on the other line.

_"Alright, you may be dumb, crazy, whipped and in love with him to the point that you always gives in to whatever he is up to, I think I have no choice but to support that. What you've said actually made some sense."_

"So am I getting your blessings, my bestie?" he chuckles, wiping the tears in his eyes before it could even run down his cheeks.

He hears Minseok laughs. _"You're an idiot but you are my idiot bestie so yeah."_

"Alright, I love you, Merry Christmas, Minseok. Come over later?"

_"Okay, we will. Soo and Nini want to see Sejun."_

"Alright," he says. "And Minseok, I forgot to tell you something..."

_"What?"_

He smiles as he prepares himself for the scoldings he might get from Minseok. "I kissed him under the mistletoe," he giggles, "bye, see you later," he fastly says before he ends the call, not letting Minseok say anything to him.

✨

A knock on the door startles Sehun. Junmyeon is still in the shower and Sehun doesn’t know if he’s expecting a visitor today. He stands up from the couch and walks towards the door. When he opens the door, two kids rush in, and he just stares at them as they run towards his son, hugging him tightly.

“Hi, Sehun.”

He turns around only to see Minseok, Junmyeon’s cousin.

“Hi,” he greets.

“Can I go inside?”

“Yeah yeah, sure,” he nervously says as he lets Minseok enter Junmyeon's house, though that permission was totally unnecessary.

“Where’s Junmyeon?”

“He’s in the shower.”

“Oh, okay,” he says. “It has been a while, Sehun.”

He smiles timidly. Minseok intimidates him a lot ever since. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Minseok chuckles a little bit. “Hey, don’t tell me that.”

“I don’t know, I just feel the need to,” Sehun says, “and I wanna thank you for being with Junmyeon along those long years.”

“I’m his cousin and his best friend. I did what’s right,” Minseok says as he settles on the couch. “Just don’t leave them ever again. I mean, I’m not pressuring you, but I think you need to.”

“Don’t worry about that. I-I won’t do that again.”

“As you should, Sehun. Junmyeon—“

“What about me?” Junmyeon suddenly says, making them turn to him.

“Junmyeon, I think you have a lot to tell me today,” Minseok says before he stands up. “I’ll borrow Junmyeon for a while Sehun,” the man says before he drags Junmyeon upstairs, leaving him confused and at the same time, relieved.

He just realized that he’s been standing there and staring at nothing for a minute or two when Sejun runs towards him. "Nini hyung, Soo hyung. Meet my Daddy Sehun," Sejun excitedly says as he holds his pinky finger, letting him meet his cousins.

Sehun waves his hands, smiling at the two little boys in front of him. He crouches down to level the three. "Hi there, Nini, hi Soo. You can call me Uncle Sehun if you want."

The two kids waves back to him. "Why did we meet you just now, Uncle Sehun?" Soo asks.

He’s quite taken aback by the question, but of course, he didn’t take any offense. "Oh, because I work away from here,” he says. It was a lie, he knows. But it would just confused them if he told them the truth.

"Our parents too. They work away from us too,” Nini says.

"Is that it?" he says, ruffling Nini’s hair. "Nice to meet you two though. Take care of my baby Sejun okay?"

The two children nod at him, and he smiles at them, kissing Sejun's head before standing up. “Do you guys want some cookies?” he asks, and the three nods. “Alright, come follow me.”

✨

Sehun happily opens the door as soon as it rings. It's the 29th of December already, and they have agreed to watch a movie at his house. Sejun kisses him on his cheeks as a greeting, and Junmyeon just said a simple _hi_ before he proceeds to the couch.

"What movie do you have in mind?" Junmyeon asks as he hugs the throw pillow, making himself comfortable. Sehun can’t help but smile at his act. Lately, Junmyeon has been comfortable with him, sometimes bantering with him over the smallest things. An antic that they did a lot before, and he won’t deny that he indeed miss all of these.

"Oh, I've searched for some movies earlier. Wait what was its title again—"He tries to remember it as he carries Sejun and walks towards the couch. When they finally settle down, he grabs his phone to check his history. "Oh, it's called _A Good Dinosaur_."

Junmyeon turns to him. "Oh, lemme see."

"See what?"

"Your phone. I'll check the movie first."

"It's good for kids. I've checked it already. Don’t worry,” he says as he busies himself on his phone. When Junmyeon didn’t say anything, he turns to him, only to see Junmyeon glaring at him.

"God, why are you like that,” he whines. “I'm not going to browse your search history, I promise."

"That's not it," he quickly says.

"Then what?" Junmyeon asks.

He sighs as he hesitantly hands his phone to Junmyeon. "Okay, promise me you're not going to click any key, okay?"

Junmyeon nods. "Yeah, whatever. I promise."

He stares at Junmyeon as the latter reads the movie's synopsis. But then, Sejun jumps onto his lap so he got surprised and got distracted enough to divert his gaze from Junmyeon.

"You..." 

"What? Oh," Sehun gasps as he tries to snatch his phone away from Junmyeon, but the latter just ran away from him, raising his phone.

"When did you capture this picture?" Junmyeon asks, pertaining to their picture on Sehun's homescreen. The picture of Sejun cuddling to him was quite dark, only the soft orange lights from the lampshade enlightens it.

"Christmas," Sehun shyly admits. 

"That's the reason why, huh?" Junmyeon chuckles. "It's cute, I don't mind," he says, making Sehun stare at him.

"Can I keep it?"

"Can I stop you?"

Sehun just shakes his head then chuckles. “Is it really okay?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says as he walks back near them. He hands the phone to Sehun. “Let’s start the movie.”

"Alright. But wait before you click start, lemme get the popcorns," Sehun says as he stands, rushing toward the kitchen. When he comes back, Junmyeon hits the start button, then places the remote on the table.

"You really prepared for this, huh?" Junmyeon asks, and he turns to him, meeting his eyes.

"Of course. I was really looking forward to this."

Junmyeon smiles. "A+ for the effort. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Sejun is in between the two of them, the bowl of popcorn is over his little legs as he insisted on having it with him. They watch the movie silently, and the constant accidental touches as they pick popcorns bring that little spark of static electricity onto their bodies.

When the movie ends, Sejun is already peacefully asleep in Sehun's arms, and the bowl of popcorns is already on Junmyeon's hand.

✨

Sehun arrives at Junmyeon’s house at eight in the morning. Tomorrow is new year’s eve already, and they need a lot of ingredients. Junmyeon invited him to go with them, and Sehun surely won't let that opportunity pass. He sees Junmyeon tying Sejun’s shoelace at the couch as he walks in.

"Hey good morning," he says. “You guys ready to go?”

Junmyeon checks everything first before he turns to him. "Wait, my grocery list is missing."

"You didn't write it on your phone's notes?"

Junmyeon continues to fumble over the papers on his desk. "It was handwritten."

"Oh,” he exclaims. “Why tho? Writing it on your notes is more hassle-free."

"It's because—ah nevermind, I found it. Let’s go," Junmyeon says as he rushes outside.

Sehun just laughs at Junmyeon’s stressed face as he picks Sejun up. “Sejun baby, let's go."

Sehun drives the car. Once they arrive at the supermarket, they put Sejun on the cart seat while Sehun pushes the cart. Sehun just follows Junmyeon as he tries to find all the grocery items that he needs to prepare for the new year. He keeps making fun things to make Sejun laugh and thankfully, all that he’s doing works for his son, making the baby all giddy.

After a whole thirty minutes, the shopping cart is full already. Junmyeon then turns to him. "Do you want to buy something?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Junmyeon quickly scans his list before he speaks again. "Sure? I'm done already."

"You look stressed. What about ice cream?" Sehun offers Junmyeon a smile, which Junmyeon quickly reciprocated.

"Okay. Let's buy it outside. I know a really good ice cream parlor," Junmyeon says as they walk towards the checkout counter.

Junmyeon holds Sejun as Sehun carries the grocery bags. They then proceed to the ice cream parlor he recommended. He guides Sehun by giving him directions. When they arrive at the parlor, they settle at the table that has a very nice view of the aquarium displayed there.

"Sejun likes to watch the fishes here,” Junmyeon says.

"You are a regular customer here?"

"Kind of. I bring Sejun here after his classes. His kindergarten school is just a few blocks away from here."

Sehun nods. "Oh, right."

Junmyeon stands up. "I'll go and order our ice creams, okay?"

"Mine's—"

"Mint chocolate,” Junmyeon says, chuckling. “Yeah, I know."

"You hate it."

"That's why I remember it. I mean, who even likes them?"

"Me."

Junmyeon just rolls his eyes at him. "Yeah, you."

Sehun can’t help but laugh at him. He’s just too adorable to handle. He then turns to Sejun who is busy watching the fishes. He quickly opens his phone to capture some pictures of his son.

Junmyeon comes back with their orders in his hands. He hands his mint chocolate ice cream to him and sits beside Sejun.

“Stop recording him and start eating your ice cream before it melts,” Junmyeon says and he smiles at him as he puts his phone aside.

✨

Junmyeon starts doing his work in his kitchen. All the cake orders are done and delivered already. What he has to do now is to think and prepare for later.

He sees Sehun goes down the stairs and walks towards him. Sejun must be asleep already for his afternoon nap.

"What are we cooking for the New Year?" Sehun asks as he pulls a chair for him.

Junmyeon chuckles. "You're really spending it here, huh?" he says teasingly.

Sehun slumps his back, then pouts. "Hey, I thought you already agreed on it."

"I'm just kidding," he says, pulling a chair to sit across Sehun. "Actually, I don’t know. Maybe just the usual. I don't cook much food during the New Year. Do you have anything in mind?”

"I don’t have anything in particular though. I’m already used to spend the new year just drinking at my place.”

“You sure are so lonely huh? Never had someone to celebrate with?”

“Had no one since you.”

Junmyeon just stares at him blankly, then he laughs.

“What? Is it _that_ shocking?” Sehun asks.

“Oh come on, stop lying. It’s not that I’ll get hurt or something,” Junmyeon says. Well, he lies. He’s hoping deep inside that it was true. That Sehun had no one since him.

“I’m not lying.” _It has always been you._ Sehun wants to say that to Junmyeon but he just kept his mouth shut.

“Okay, if that’s what you wanna say. And let’s just go with my usual new year foods since you have nothing in mind," Junmyeon says, trying to dismiss whatever tension is in between them.

“Sure,” he says. “Where do we start? What can I help?”

"Let's bake cookies and the cake first."

Sehun smiles. "Sounds nice. Let's do it."

✨

They’re at the rooftop right now. After luring Sejun to sleep in the meantime, they then proceeds here to prepare the place. It is already pretty though, but Junmyeon says they need to make it prettier, that's why Sehun's here, trying to put the little fairy lights around.

Junmyeon is the one in-charge preparing the table. When he's done, he turns to Sehun, who's having a phone call right now. He notices how Sehun is fidgeting, so he comes to a conclusion that maybe, the call is work-related.

When he notices that Sehun's done with the phone call, he can't help but walk towards him. "Hey," he says, "Is there anything wrong?"

Sehun turns to him, then offers him a timid smile. "Nothing."

"Really?"

"I-I actually wanted to tell you something," Sehun starts. He's been mustering up his courage since earlier. He's going to tell Junmyeon what he feels for him. 

Junmyeon holds his hands, rubbing small circles on it. He can't help but blush at the affection Junmyeon is giving him. "Is it work related? I mean, if you need to go again, it's totally okay. I understand. And don't worry about Sejun, I'll help you talk to him about it.

“What?” Sehun asks, confused. Only then he gets what he meant. “Oh, no. No. It’s not about it.”

“Then what?”

"I know this is kinda too fast, you know, But I'm wondering..." he starts. Sehun takes a deep breath first, then he closes his eyes, mustering up all the courage he has in his body. "If I say I still love you, how would you react? Does it sound crazy? If I ask for a second chance on us? What will you say?"

Junmyeon slowly lets go of Sehun’s hands, then he looks away from Sehun's gaze. He doesn’t know what to say. He knows he’s been wanting to hear it from Sehun. But now, he doesn’t know anymore.

_But maybe a second chance won't hurt, right? After all, it's not just for him, but Sejun's too, and the family that he has always wanted to have._

He looks up to meet Sehun’s gaze again. He can tell that the man is nervous and afraid of what he has to say, so he offers him a little smile. "Honestly, I-I still love you too. And I-I don't mind giving you a second chance on us again."

Sehun breathes out in relief, which causes him to laugh. "I heard it right, right?" Sehun asks giddly, and he nods.

"Don't make me change my mind," Junmyeon chuckles. "Wake Sejun up. It's almost a quarter before New Year."

"Okay," Sehun says, then he kisses Junmyeon’s forehead before he rushes down.

Junmyeon then checks up the table again. His heart is thumping so fast that it feels like he’s floating on cloud nine. He tries to concentrate on what he’s doing as he lets _that_ confession sink into him. His intuitions was right. He wasn't dreaming when Sehun whispered _I love you_ to him. He didn't misread Sehun's actions towards him. _God_ , it feels like he won a lottery ticket. It feels surreal.

As he finally finishes the table, Junmyeon walks towards the railings on their rooftop, watching the busy streets below as he tries to calm himself down. A few minutes later, a small hand reaches for the hem of his shirt. He leans down to Sejun to carry him and to kiss his baby's cheeks.

"Hello, baby. How's your sleep?"

"Good."

"Good. It's almost the new year. Are you excited to watch fireworks?"

Sejun nods at him and Sehun walks towards him. Sehun just stares at him for a minute.

"What?" he asks.

“You’re adorable.”

_“What?”_

Sehun laughs off as he reaches for Sehun. "Sejun, come to daddy," Sehun says as he snatches Sejun away from him. He pouts as he watches Sejun goes to Sehun's arm. Sehun walks towards the table and Junmyeon watches him picks some grapes. He watches how Sehun teases Sejun before he finally put the grape on their son's mouth. He looks at them in awe.

Junmyeon picks up his phone and dials Minseok's number. Eight minutes ‘til the new year. It's quite a tradition for them to call each other since they can't be together during the New Year. Minseok, as expected, picks up his phone quickly.

_"Junmyeon. How are we feeling in there?"_

"I'm fine. We're fine."

 _"First Christmas with Sejun's other dad, and now, first new year celebration. How's your heart?"_ Minseok asks with a teasing voice.

"Shut up."

_"You're happy, and overwhelmed, I'm sure. And you know what, I'm happy for you."_

"Thank you. Thank you for supporting me with this. He asked me earlier...about giving him, _us_ , a second chance."

_"You gave him, right?"_

"Yeah."

 _"I love you for that,_ " Minseok exclaims. _"You deserve to be happy."_

"Love you too, Min."

_"Where are they?"_

He averts his gaze towards the two. "Eating my precious grapes. Where's aunt? And the kids? How are they?"

_"They're at the couch. They're fine."_

"Tell them we greeted them."

_"We."_

"What?"

 _"Nothing,”_ Minseok giggles. _“Anyway, five minutes before New Year. Happy New Year, Junmyeonnie my best of the best bestie."_

"Happy New Year too, Minseokie my best of the best bestie,” Junmyeon says, imitating Minseok’s little cutesy voice.

_"That's weird but cute. I love you. Bye."_

"Bye. Love you too."

As soon as they end the call, Sehun calls him, gesturing him to go near them, so he did. Sejun’s happily munching a grape in his mouth, then Sehun just ate one.

"Say ah."

"What?" he says but Sehun shoots a grape in his mouth.

"Hey, two minutes before the New Year," Sehun says like he did nothing. "Sejun, get ready to jump so you'll get taller."

He just laughs at Sehun. "You believe in that?"

"I do. That's why I'm tall," Sehun says cockily.

"My parents didn't know that."

"That's why you're short. Understandable," he teases. "But I want my son to be as tall as me as he grows up so we'll believe in that."

"Whatever."

The countdown on the speakers that were scattered around their village begins at 10. Sejun tries to recite the numbers and they can't help but coo over his cuteness.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Happy New Year._

Sehun guides Sejun as they let him jump on the chair. Sehun then picks up Sejun and carries him by his left arm. They stand side-by-side as they watch the fireworks show. Sehun's hand reaches his, and he just lets him intertwine it. He looks up to him, and seconds later, Sehun looks at him. "What?"

"Happy New Year, Sehun."

"Happy New Year, Junmyeon. I love you. I really do," Sehun says before he leans down to kiss him, on his lips. Sehun just smiles at him after he gave him a peck, then looks up again to the skies as he watches the colorful display of lights.

His heart is contented. He's happy to unveil the new year, with Sehun. He's happy for Sejun, happy for himself, happy for the three of them. And for the family that they are about to start and build all over again..

“I love you too, Sehun,” he says as he leans towards Sehun’s arms. They watch the show in great delight, and Sejun’s amusement towards the fireworks display warms their heart.

He indeed started the New Year with a blast, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* im sorry, its me again. i guess this is where i end this little holiday series. 
> 
> i wanna thank y'all for indulging my (not-so-good cringey and cliche fluffy) fics this year. it was quite a lot i know and seriously i don't even know where did i get the motivation and (confidence) to write and post all of these considering that im new to this ship and obv im a new writer. it was all unbeta-ed and im aware of the errors in each fics bcs i got no one to check up on all of these for me other than me and my other personalities lmao. 
> 
> anyway enough with these though, i sincerely wanna thank yall. i hope you somehow liked any of it and i really hope i somehow made you smile while you read my stuff or something. it means a lot to me. i would appreciate it too if you leave me something to feed my writer spirit lmao
> 
> may we all have a good year ahead! happy new year!


End file.
